Crush
by lan1
Summary: Continuação do Song fic Cry. Song fic de Crush tb da Mandy Moore e outro trabalho meu com o amor da minha vida....


Crush  
  
Ela pulou da cama e se vestiu o mais rápido que pôde, e então desceu as escadas correndo. A manhã de Natal, fria e branca, a havia convidado para ir lá fora brincar com os flocos de neve fina, que caíam por todo o jardim.  
  
O cachecol mal enrolado no pescoço, e uma luva de cada cor davam a idéia do quanto ela havia se arrumado depressa. Ainda usava o pijama por baixo do casaco.  
  
Passou como um furacão pelos poucos amigos que estavam sentados em volta da lareira, lendo ou jogando xadrez de bruxo e snap explosivo. Ela não iria passar aquela manhã ali dentro. A sensação de confinamento e solidão a estavam deixando louca.  
  
Quando o frio entrou em contato com a pele alva e sardenta, fez com que imediatamente as bochechas ficassem rosadas. Ela sorriu, inspirando o ar gelado com vontade, até arder os pulmões. Então começou a correr, os pés afundando na neve fofa.  
  
Se afastou bastante do castelo. Queria privacidade para executar uma tarefa da qual fazia ela se lembrar de sua infância: construir um boneco de neve.  
  
Enquanto isso ele permanecia deitado na cama. A tristeza tomava conta de seu coração. Naquela mesma época, um ano antes, ele estava com Sirius, e aquele sentimento nunca iria embora, apenas diminuiria com o tempo, ele sabia disso. O dia estava muito animado e seus amigos todos haviam saído do dormitório. Ele podia ouvir as vozes animadas subindo pelas escadas, ecoando nas paredes de pedra.  
  
Ele só queria um pouco de paz. Levantou para olhar o tempo lá fora, e a visão que teve ao olhar pela janela roubou-lhe a respiração mais uma vez, como havia fazendo por meses. Gina Weasley corria e sorria, se divertindo na neve. E esta visão angelical lhe trouxe um sorriso ao rosto e aliviou o seu coração instantaneamente.  
  
You know everything that I'm afraid of  
  
You do everything i wish i did  
  
Everybody wants you, everybody loves you  
  
Ela olhou para cima de repente, como que se tivesse sido chamada. Teve a súbita sensação de estar sendo observada. Apurou os sentidos, procurando de onde vinha tal impressão. Viu então, de relance, a sombra de alguém se escondendo por trás da cortina da janela do dormitótio masculino, na torre da Grifinória.  
  
I know i should tell you how i fell  
  
I wish everyone would disappear  
  
Every time time you call me, I'm too scared to be me  
  
And I'm too shy to say  
  
Ele se lembrava ainda do dia no começo do outono em que aquele mesmo sorriso, após um vôo em um céu nublado, havia lhe mostrado que existia algo que mais libertador do que voar pelos céus. Era como se raios de luz houvessem se juntado para dar uma aura de beleza e calor para ela, como se ela tivesse luz própria. Então, de repente, ele percebeu...  
  
Ooh, I got a crush on you  
  
I hope you feel the way that i do  
  
I get a rush  
  
When I'm with you  
  
Ooh, I've got a crush on you  
  
A crush on you  
  
Enquanto os minúsculos pedacinhos de neve derretiam por cima da sua roupa, deixando-a salpicada de pontinhos de água, Gina ria. O boneco estava extremamente torto, com duas corcovas. E o nariz, feito com um pedaço de graveto, parecia desproporcionalmente grande para o boneco. Ela se levantou e olhou de frente para sua obra-prima.  
  
Está a cara do professor Bins – uma voz masculina fez com que ela se virasse.  
  
Uhmmm! Era para parecer com o professor Snape, Harry... – ela sorriu novamente, fazendo com que o rapaz engolisse em seco. – E você me assustou... – acrescentou em voz baixa.  
  
Assustei, é? - os olhos verdes brilharam enigmaticamente, olhando fixamente dentro dos dela.  
  
O que foi? – ela perguntou após um silêncio ligeiramente constrangedor.  
  
Nada... – ele suspirou. – Vamos dar um jeito do "professor Snape" aqui parecer um pouco menos com um camelo... Não que o original não tenha o cheiro de um... – os dois riram, e Harry começou a consertar o boneco.  
  
You know, I'm the one that you can talk to  
  
And sometimes you tell me thing that i don't want to know  
  
Gina observou ele trabalhar. As bochechas dele logo também estavam tão vermelhas quanto as dela, e, embora estivesse frio, e o vapor saísse de suas bocas, ela estava se sentindo aquecida naquele momento.  
  
De repente foi inevitável que ela não se lembrasse do ano anterior e do namoro dele com Cho. Sentiu-se incomodada com isso. Lembrou de quando ele havia comentado sobre o modo com que Cho havia se comportado no encontro deles em Hogsmeade, e o modo como doeu ter lembrado daquilo a fez se assustar. E ela ficou ainda mais apavorada por ter tido um primeiro impulso de abraçá-lo e protegê-lo, da mesma forma que havia se sentido antes, no campo de quadribol.  
  
I just want to hold you  
  
And you say exactly how you feel about her  
  
E ela imaginou se um dia as coisas poderiam mudar entre eles.  
  
And I wonder, could you ever think of me that way  
  
Acabei, Gina... – a voz dele tirou-a de seus pensamentos. Ela observou o boneco e sorriu. – Foi o melhor que pude fazer... o que você acha? – ele disse coçando a cabeça por cima do gorro de lã. Ela olhou para ele, depois para o boneco e torceu os lábios.  
  
Uhmmm... – rodou em volta do boneco, examinando-o como se fosse comprá-lo para enfeitar seu jardim. Por fim não aguentou e riu. Harry ficou sem entender nada.  
  
Isso siginifica que posso esquecer a carreira de escultor? – ela sacudiu a cabeça.  
  
Não, Harry... Justamente ao contrário... – ele franziu a testa. – Está muito bonito para ser o "sebosão"... – ela então tirou o próprio gorro e colocou no boneco, soltando os cabelos ruivos no vento frio.  
  
Harry observou a cena como se estivesse em câmera lenta. Ele desviou o  
olhar para o lado pois teve a nítida sensação de que ia babar a  
qualquer minuto.  
  
Ooh, I got a crush on you  
  
I hope you feel the way that i do  
  
I get a rush  
  
When I'm with you  
  
Ooh, I've got a crush on you  
  
A crush on you  
  
1. Agora sim... – ela disse depois de afundar bem o capuz na cabeça do  
boneco. Então deu um soco bem no meio da barriga dele, espalhando neve  
para todo lado,e, obviamente, derrubando-o no chão. Harry se espantou.  
– Vamos voltar, Harry... – ela disse simplesmente. Ele não entendeu  
absolutamente nada, mas começou a caminhar ao lado dela, que andava  
rápido e pisava firme. Os dois fizeram o percurso até o castelo em  
silêncio.  
  
1. O que foi aquilo, Gina? – ele perguntou finalmente quando eles  
chegaram em frente à porta da frente.  
  
Gina respirou fundo e olhou bem dentro dos olhos dele. Harry ficou  
esperando pela resposta dela, que moveu a boca sem deixar sair  
qualquer som, como se não fosse capaz de falar. Ele olhava fixamente  
para os lábios da garota, achando-os cada vez mais apetitosos, então  
ela, para sorte do resto de sanidade dele, falou.  
  
Ooh, I wish i could tell somebody  
  
But there's no one to talk to, nobody knows  
  
I've got a crush on you  
  
A crush on you, I got a crush  
  
1. Não foi nada, Harry... eu só me irritei e descontei no boneco... Eu  
não tenho mais nada a dizer... – o rapaz olhou embaraçado para ela.  
  
1. Foi alguma coisa que eu fiz, Gina? – ela tentou sorrir, mas não foi  
muito convincente.  
  
1. Não, Harry... O boneco é que de repente me lembrou de alguém... –e  
antes que ele pudesse perguntar quem ela prosseguiu. - Você não fez  
nada. Absolutamente nada... – ela subiu as escadas correndo, deixando  
um Harry muito confuso para trás. – Você nunca fez nada. Nem vai  
fazer... – ela disse baixinho para si mesma, ressentida com o fato de  
não ser correspondida em seu sentimento por ele.  
  
You say everything that no one says  
  
But i feel everything that you're afraid to feel  
  
I will always want you, I will always love you  
  
I've got a crush...  
  
"Eu não fiz nada, Gina... Mas talvez seja a hora de eu começar a  
fazer... ", Harry pensou enquanto subia as escadas lentamente. E,  
sacudindo a neve dos ombros, deu um sorriso decidido: Iria tomar uma  
atitude muito séria quanto ao sentimento novo que estava preenchendo  
seu coração. 


End file.
